


E fu la notte

by athenachan



Series: 100 Theme Challenge ~ Eruri [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenachan/pseuds/athenachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#033. Night.</p><p>«Volevo che la piantassi di dirmi che sarei stato bene con- Ehi! Non toccare!» ma il tono di voce del minore faceva ben intendere che, quella mano che si era infilata tra le sue cosce, sollevandogli appena la gonna scura, per andare a posarsi sul suo inguine, lo aveva fatto rabbrividire fin troppo palesemente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E fu la notte

Il fatto che fosse stata una giornata impegnativa era, decisamente, apparso secondario a Erwin quando, rientrato a casa, aveva trovato ad aspettarlo il compagno con addosso un inusuale abbigliamento. Di certo, aveva sempre reputato che non fosse nel carattere di Rivaille, indossare qualcosa di tanto succinto; cosa poi mai lo avesse spinto a farlo era un mistero – o forse no, dato che Erwin aveva spesso fatto notare come, sulla pelle candida del moro, probabilmente un abito morbido e abbastanza femminile sarebbe risaltato. Aveva delle belle gambe, Rivaille, nonostante non si potessero confondere con un paio di gambe da donna, ma erano longilinee e sottili, con la forma del piede perfettamente bilanciata alla circonferenza delle stesse.  
Era, di per sé, un abbigliamento piuttosto semplice: una camicetta azzurra, sottile, che gli cadeva un po’ larga sul petto e una gonna scura, che gli arrivava poco sopra il ginocchio e gli fasciava morbidamente le gambe appena piegate.  
«Cosa ti ha spinto a farlo?» una domanda soffiata contro le labbra, dopo il primo bacio, dato una volta chiusa la porta d’ingresso. Rivaille si strinse con le braccia intorno alle spalle dell’uomo, sollevandosi sulle punte in modo esagerato per poterci arrivare, benché l’altro fosse piegato verso di lui.  
«Volevo che la piantassi di dirmi che sarei stato bene con-  _Ehi!_  Non toccare!» ma il tono di voce del minore faceva ben intendere che, quella mano che si era infilata tra le sue cosce, sollevandogli appena la gonna scura, per andare a posarsi sul suo inguine, lo aveva fatto rabbrividire fin troppo palesemente.  
Erwin sorrise, contro le labbra dell’altro, per poi baciarlo ancora un volta, facendosi spazio facilmente nella sua bocca e succhiandogli la lingua piano, mentre con la mano sfregava un poco contro le mutande del compagno; aveva indossato un intimo che non gli era solito, probabilmente perché con dei boxer, questi sarebbero spuntati facilmente da sotto la gonna che, per quanto lunga, non avrebbe coperto completamente.  
In realtà lui sapeva, il perché lo avesse fatto, sebbene Rivaille non fosse propenso a farglielo sapere, ma alla fine non importava granché, il solo fatto che avesse pensato a lui, anche a costo di sentirsi forse ridicolo con quel genere di abbigliamento, lo rendeva felice.  
«Potresti ottenere l’effetto contrario però.» gli fece notare, mentre il moro ansimava, tenendosi stretto a lui e gemeva, gemeva e gemeva, con le gambe che si allargavano man mano che le dita di Erwin si strusciavano contro il tessuto umido dell’intimo, che si stava decisamente facendo stretto.  
Rivaille non disse niente, forse per via dei gemiti e dell’eccitazione di cui era preda in quel momento, mentre Erwin si chinava a sfiorargli il collo con le labbra, baciandolo e leccandolo, lasciandogli facilmente i segni arrossati sulla pelle diafana, per poi scostare la mano da sotto la gonna e sentire un verso di disapprovazione da parte dell’amante. «Non penso proprio che la prospettiva di farlo sul pavimento ti alletti così tanto.»  
Il moro parve pensarci giusto qualche istante, prima di annuire: sapeva che, in quel caso, avrebbe finito per non godersela a pieno dopo, con la consapevolezza di dover ripulire tutto; nel letto era, sicuramente, meglio, non vi sarebbe stata la stessa frenesia di sistemare, almeno non subito.  
Erwin lo sollevò appena, il giusto perché l’altro gli allacciasse le gambe intorno al bacino e lui potesse avanzare verso la camera da letto, mentre Rivaille gli suggeva il lobo dell’orecchio e gli baciava il collo ansimando, in attesa.  
Non ci mise molto ad arrivare nella stanza da letto e, una volta lì, depose il moro sul materasso, anche se questi non lo lasciò andare e, anzi, gli si avvinghiò maggiormente addosso, mordendogli incavo tra collo e spalle appena scoperto e con le mani gli strinse i capelli chiari.  
«Se non mi lasci… Come faccio?» lo rimproverò, anche se le mani si erano ancorate al fondo schiena dell’altro da soprala gonna e lo palpavano appena, nel frattempo.  
Rivaille rilasciò le gambe, ma non le braccia, trascinandosi il compagno addosso mentre allargava le gambe per accogliere il corpo di Erwin contro il proprio e frattanto ne cercava la bocca per baciarlo. Erwin non disse più nulla, mentre risaliva nuovamente le gambe del moro e ne scopriva piano la pelle, baciandolo sulla bocca e sul collo, baciandolo sulla pelle appena scoperta del petto, prima di cominciare a slacciargli i bottoni e a scoprirgli la pelle diafana dello stesso.  
«Er… Nh…» Rivaille ansimava a mezza voce, mentre lui gli succhiava uno dei capezzoli turgidi sotto la lingua e i denti che lo stringevano appena, senza intenzione di fargli male. Si mosse un poco, il minore, le mani che andavano a stringere tra le dita i capelli di Erwin e le gambe che si piegavano, alzandosi appena verso l’alto, man mano che la bocca dell’amante scendeva giù, lungo il petto, fino allo stomaco, schioccandogli un bacio sull’ombelico, prima che le mani andassero a scoprirgli l’inguine, sollevando in alto la gonna sul davanti.  
Si vedeva bene il sesso teso, costretto tra le mutandine strette e bianche, umide di eccitazione, fremente, in attesa. Sorrise, Erwin, guardando il viso accaldato dell’amante che ansimava e sospirava, stringendogli un poco i capelli tra le dita, guardandolo con i suoi occhi argento che chiedevano di più, di quelle carezze, con le gote arrossate sul viso bianco.  
Lo guardò solo per qualche altro istante, prima di posare le labbra sulla stoffa umida e avvolgere il sesso dell’altro tra le labbra, seppure solo in quel modo, facendo fremere Rivaille che si tese all’indietro, ansimando e stringendo le dita tra i capelli biondi dell’amante.  
«A-ah…» gemette, quando poi Erwin si decise a scoprirgli il sesso e a prenderglielo tra le labbra, succhiandolo fin da subito con vigore, mentre il più giovane si contraeva e prendeva a gemere forte, stringendo e tirando i capelli chiarissimi del compagno.  
Continuò a succhiare e leccare, sentendo Rivaille completamente perso in quel piacere e non poté fare a meno di compiacersi, mentre ne risaliva una gamba con la mano libera, quella che non gli portava il sesso alle labbra, e andava a passargli le dita sullo stomaco contratto, sentendo i brividi che coglievano l’altro sempre più intensamente.  
«V-Vengo… Vengo, Erwin.»  
Un gemito rantolato, prima che il piacere e il seme del moro gli schizzasse in gola, facendo sorridere appagato, malgrado il proprio sesso spingesse per essere soddisfatto a propria volta, poiché nel vedere l’altro spasimare di piacere e sentendolo gemere, non aveva potuto fare a meno di eccitarsi terribilmente.  
Osservò Rivaille riprendere fiato, mentre gli si metteva nuovamente addosso e lo baciava sulla bocca che, nonostante il sapore, l’altro parve apprezzare, stringendo nuovamente le braccia intorno alle sue spalle, anche se aveva il fiato corto e il corpo ancora tremante dall’orgasmo.  
Gli tolse l’intimo, mentre intanto il minore andava a scoprirgli la schiena con le mani, toccandolo e graffiandolo appena, mentre Erwin si abbassava i pantaloni e i boxer, finendo per farsi spazio tra le cosce del compagno che, a contatto col suo sesso teso fremette, prima di spingere il biondo di lato, per sovrastarlo e sedersi sulle sue cosce in parte scoperte e in parte con ancora i pantaloni – seppure fossero calati per metà con l’intimo.  
«Rivaille…» lo chiamò, mentre questi gli sfiorava il viso con la punta delle dita e poi andava a schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca, ancora i loro sapori, prima di sentire il suo bacino muoversi e il suo fondoschiena sfregarsi contro il suo sesso, facendolo irrigidire e rabbrividire al tempo stesso. Lo morse piano, sul labbro inferiore, senza violenza, mentre il più giovane gli prendeva una delle mani e se la portava alla bocca, cominciando a leccarlo e suggerlo, lasciandolo ricolmo di saliva in una piuttosto evidente intenzione, su cosa volesse.  
Erwin non si fece pregare e, quando l’indice e il medio furono abbastanza bagnati, si sporse per andare a scostare la gonna e farlo sollevare di poco da lui, quel tanto che bastava per prepararlo con un dito e, poi, con un altro, mentre Rivaille gli si stringeva addosso e ansimava contro il suo orecchio, richiamandolo sommessamente con maggiore enfasi. Il sesso che puntava contro la stoffa, ricaduta di nuovo sul davanti e che lasciava una evidente scia più scura, là dove il tessuto aveva trovato un appoggio contro la pelle tesa.  
«B-basta…» mormorò, con voce bassa e leggermente più acuta, coinvolta, Rivaille, mentre si scostava con le braccia e lasciava che Erwin gli posasse le mani contro i fianchi, dove la camicia sbottonata lasciava spazio per posare le dita sulla sua pelle tiepida a causa della situazione.  
Lo tirò giù piano, guidandolo sul suo sesso teso e aspettando, una volta entrato parzialmente, che fosse il compagno a calarsi completamente, fino in fondo, facendogli uscire un gemito compiaciuto dalle labbra, mentre il moro tornava a guardarlo negli occhi e prendeva a sollevarsi e abbassarsi, aiutandosi con i piedi e con le mani, appoggiate sulle gambe dell’amante.  
Si sporse, Erwin, per baciargli il petto scoperto, mentre il tessuto della camicetta celeste si muoveva con il corpo di Rivaille, rendendolo fin troppo attraente, eccitante, e facendogli succhiare rapido il pomo d’Adamo e poi i capezzoli, uno per volta, mentre una mano andava a masturbarlo a ritmo con il suo calarsi e sollevarsi su di sé, sebbene con la stoffa sull’erezione.  
«E-Erwin… N-nh…» lo richiamò, ansimando pesantemente, prima che il maggiore annuisse e lo prendesse per le natiche, spingendosi contro di lui, che piegò le gambe e gli si addossò con le braccia, stringendolo forte mentre lanciava un grido e poi prendeva ad gemere, in unisono con la voce più roca e profonda del compagno.  
Quando avvertì l’orgasmo sul punto di arrivare, si fermò, il tempo che bastava per far sdraiare Rivaille di schiena e ricominciare, con maggiore enfasi e aumento nel ritmo, a spingere. Non ci volle ancora molto, mentre gemevano quasi all’unisono e si baciavano, alternando baci più intensi a schioccate di labbra, con gli occhi lucidi e socchiusi e i vestiti, ancora addosso, sfatti e umidi di sudore e dei loro umori.  
  
Erwin si lasciò ricadere sull’amante, affondando il viso contro la guancia tiepida e sudata, annusando appena il suo odore, mentre una delle braccia sostava sopra alla testa di entrambi e l’altro di lato, contro il fianco.  
Ripresero fiato lentamente e il primo a parlare fu Erwin, mentre gli schioccava un bacio sulla stessa guancia che, fino a qualche istante prima aveva solo annusato e contro sui si era strusciato pigramente. «Grazie.»  
«E di cosa?»  
Erwin rise, sentendo l’irrigidimento nel corpo del compagno, probabilmente scoperto nel suo “pensierino” al biondo, che sapeva piuttosto bene, che cosa potesse aver spinto Rivaille a fare una cosa simile. Voleva renderlo felice, glielo si leggeva dentro, anche oltre quell’espressione incolore, ma con gli occhi liquidi e brillanti come l’argento.  
«Di essere sempre qui con me.» ed era vero. Erwin sapeva quanto il loro rapporto fosse fatto di alti e bassi, quanto, in fondo, ci fossero volte che si pensava che la soluzione potesse essere smetterla, finirla una volta per sempre. Ma si amavano e, proprio per quel motivo, non potevano fare a meno di trovare sempre una strada, anche solo una, per rimanere l’uno con l’altro.  
Non gli avrebbe detto che sapeva, non gli avrebbe detto che gli sarebbe bastata la cena che, sicuramente, li avrebbe aspettati dopo la doccia – e probabilmente un altro round – anche se erano le undici passate e il suo compleanno, ormai, non era quasi un ricordo sfuocato.  
Gli bastava Rivaille, vederlo ancora il giorno dopo, quello dopo e quello dopo ancora, al suo fianco, nonostante tutto.  
  
 **Fine**


End file.
